


Ruined

by angelikitten



Series: Operation: Get Robin A (Bat)Man [6]
Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's a plan, it's normally a good idea to stick to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined

El Dragón was **confused**. He was very puzzled

"He **really** got given flowers? He definitely got given flowers?"

"Yep." Robin said sadly. "They were just there, waiting in the Batcave for him. _From a super special someone_, the **note** said. That was what the message with the flowers said"

"But that's **odd**." El Dragón replied. "That's weird. Superman wouldn't do that."

"He **built** that heart shape for him." Robin countered. "He made that heart shape out of cars for him."

"But that's the thing - he made it out of cars. If he was the **sort** of person who sent flowers, he wouldn't have done that. If he was the kind of person who sent flowers, he would have made it out of chocolate or bunnies or something."

Robin **shrugged**. He moved his shoulders to indicate indifference.

Just then, Green Lantern **entered** the apartment. He walked into the apartment.

"Seriously, learn to **knock** first Green Lantern." El Dragón grumbled. "Bang hard on the door first. I could have been... doing something."

"Now that's **unlikely**." Green Lantern teased. "That's not very likely at all."

El Dragón said **nothing**. He did not say anything.

Green Lantern **smirked**. He grinned in a nasty way. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that I've done something **useful**. I've done something that should help you with your plan. I sent Batman some flowers, **pretending** that they were from Robin. I made it appear that they were from Robin, when they really weren't."

Robin started to cry.

"There were at least **forty** flowers." Green Lantern offered, hoping to stop Robin crying. "That's as many as four tens!"

El Dragón **sighed**. He released a breath of air to show his irritation. "Batman thinks that the flowers are **from** Superman. Batman thinks that Superman sent him the flowers. You've **ruined** the whole plan, Green Lantern. You've messed up the whole plan, and everyone's hard work will have been for nothing. And now I will have to come up with a new plan."

"Your plan was **stupid**." snapped Green Lantern. "It was foolish, idiotic and completely ridiculous, just like you."

El Dragón was **shocked**. He was surprised by Green Lantern's outburst, and not in a good way. He'd never seen Green Lantern be so **mean** before. He'd never seen him be so nasty before. Green Lantern had been so **mean** that it made El Dragón cry.

And that's terrible.


End file.
